Forgotten Teigus
by Gorchanstruck
Summary: This will not be a story but more of an archive and what will happen is I will take submissions from people and put them into this story so they can submit their own teigu ideas and they have a chance of being put into this story. The first 2 I will make but after that I will take submissions from either PM or Reviews. None of these are real teigus BTW these are all made up teigus.
1. Chapter 1

**So um this idea has been in my head for awhile and I couldn't help it but basically this isn't a story it's more of an archive and what is gonna happen is i'm gonna put a bunch of made up teigus here,I repeat NONE OF THESE ARE REAL. This story will have however many chapters I feel like and what will happen is I will make the first 2 BUT after that I will take submissions and put them into this story. You can either PM me or review, Personally I don't mind either of them. I will have minor requirements like a name and ALL of it's abilities (max of 4 abilities including trump card but 4 abilities are not required nor is a trump) must be put into the PM/review and please don't just steal an Idea word for word from somewhere and especially other authors. If another Author messages me saying you stole their idea I will immediately get rid of that chapter. BTW each chapter will have 1 teigu per and I'm hoping we can get probably 50 chapters so go ahead and review/PM those ideas, Also no completely broken teigus. Also one last thing I will say your name depending on if you want me to or not. I will try to update every few days depending on the amount of submissions I get and please no spamming you can submit more than one idea but please no spamming.**

Teigu number 1-Codename-Indomitable Catastrophe-Type Item-Weapon-Sword

Origin-This teigu was not meant to be created as it was simply a prototype but as we saw more and more uses for it we thought it was a nice fit to our overall collection so we fine tuned it and so was born the first teigu. My god do I wish we didn't even look in it's general direction. It was born from a special danger best that was killed after it was rampaging in several different towns and villages which it would proceed to destroy the area.

Compatibility-You must be an insane lunatic to even attempt to hold this retched blade. It is said if you even attempt to hold it it will give you a year of nightmares for every second...Of course rumors start somewhere and more often than not it's the truth after all we lost half our staff from this defect alone.

Ability 1-Passive-Untreatable

If you manage to cut the enemy it will not heal and and will cause more and more pain over time and the receiver tries to move that area of a cut.

Ability 2-Aura-Misconception

This will not affect the user but Ironically this is a constant thing that is impossible to remove. If you are within a few feet of the person or sword alike(we've been unable to test its actual range) You will experience a feeling similar to being very drunk. Natural drinkers are more resistant to this.

Trump card-Area-Activatable ability-Unending guilt

We were surprised this weapon had a trump card but after seeing what it was it made more sense. If you were focused on the user in any way when they activated their trump you would have all of your negative emotions surface causing you to do one or more of many things including but not limited too-Nervous breakdown, Hysterical behavior, Rash decisions, Suicide, and Insane thoughts.

 **Alright guys that was the first chapter these will be short but that just means I can update faster and more. Tell me If you want more categories for the Teigus and I might add them. Well submit those ideas and you may be a lucky winner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing much to say except that if you don't give me a backstory i'll just make one up based on the abilities you've given me. Alright after this chapter I'm gonna put in submission teigus. Let's get started...shall we?**

Teigu number 2-codename-Truth-weapon-katana

Backstory-The emperor was so pleased at how well the first teigu had gone that he asked us to make more and so we had the idea who needs defence when you can just go full attack? We wanted a weapon that could hit it's target. This weapon was considered very powerful but after seeing the problems that occurred because of the add-ons we made it was, at least as much as a teigu could be, balanced.

Compatibility-This weapon was not taken from a danger beast actually but in fact a danger beast spirit that allowed it to take no physical damage but dish out uncounterable attacks. Notice how I said physical attacks...we used a lost method to channel our 'inner mana' as the old man called it to attack and trap the beast making it obedient. We later figured out that he only listens to people to can control mana and simply the better you were at it the more likely he was to choose you.

Ability 1-Passive-Perceptual Shift-This weapon automatically increases the user's speed dramatically but it is impossible to block with this weapon. This however in turn also makes it to where the enemy cannot block either as your weapon will phase through their weapon. This weapon however will phase as it touches flesh allowing to be hit while touching organism based material of any kind.

Ability 2-Activatable-Energy Burst-The user will phase in the direction he is moving at an almost instantaneous timeframe but while he does this he can collide with solid matter and it will automatically stop when said object is hit.

Trump card-Passive-Distress call-The longer the fight or obstacle the user is facing keeps going the user will gain speed and when the user is in immediate stress the user will have their speed doubled but the blade will become physical for 1 month. We have measured the doubled speed to last at most 5:30 minutes.

 **I won't lie slightly sad at how only a few people are sending ides but fret not I do not give up...Granted I take a while but I do get there. In the meantime thank you for checking out my story and make sure to send those ideas.**


	3. N Aepic Fael

**What are you reading this for? GO READ THE STORY! This teigu was submitted by N. Aepic Fael.**

Teigu-Number 28-Codename-Baccarat-Item-Limited ranged

Backstory-A gentleman's teigu is what we've called it...Ironically we took from a danger beast that was sentient and very polite. Strange as it was it was there and he promised to give us his arm if we promised to leave him alone and not to come near his territory. Seeing as he had me in his grasp as he asked this to say that we took his offer quickly is an understatement.

Compatibility-This weapon is highly sought after by nobles seeing as the compatibility requires you to be raised in some form of etiquette in order to wield it. But this is not always necessary seeing as ironically of its first users was a polite child that was raised in the slums so we've concluded that you basically must have a polite/kind personality or mindset.

Name: Gentleman's Fate - Baccarat

Appearance: it looks as a deck of 54 cards, but never runs out so long as at least one card remains in the user's hand.

Basic uses (not abilities): They are razor sharp, and can be controlled through the mind to be used in different ways.

Ability 1 (King's Shield): The cards and come together or can expand and become a shield. The user can also move the shield around and change what the shield is facing.

Ability 2 (Big Two):The user can summon two golems made out of joker cards; are sturdy but slow and also use up much of the user's concentration, unless the compatibility is extremely high in which case they almost pilot themselves requiring minimal effort.

Ability 3 (Jack of Hearts): The cards can manipulate the user's appearance but only the head region. Once touched, the illusion is dispelled almost instantaneously.

Trump Card (Blackjack): The user tosses an x amount of cards in the air, and detonates them. Power is determined by number of cards thrown, though number cannot exceed 54 cards. if all 54 cards are used, the teigu is destroyed afterwards.

 **I would like to thank Aepic for his submission and I hope you have a good Morning/ Day/ Night.**


	4. HeavensDownfall

**Sup...How you doin? I have had something brought to my attention and your weapon can be in a sense OP if the downsides are good enough...This next entry shows what I mean. This was submitted by HeavensDownfall.**

Teigu number 13-Codename: God Striker- Type: one-handed longsword

Background: Around the time we came into creating teigus 10-20, we noticed the beasts were extremely lethal and have nigh-impenetrable hide so we decided to take scales from one of the previously slain danger beasts, a very rare Vajra with wings that could slice through reinforced concrete and carbon steel like paper and use its wings to form a blade. The result was a weapon that surpassed all expectations.

Compatibility: The sword has an interesting requirement to be wielded. you must be either in a state of mind were even if your most loved ones die in front of you, you will not care. an extreme apathy of sorts. this made us think for its codename God Striker, as it slays even the toughest of opponents yet requires you to have the mindset of a 'god'.

Ability 1: Passive- Immortal pain: whether this is a curse or a gift is yet to be determined but it is a twisted ability. While the user holds the weapon in their hand, they cannot die to anything, but any wounds they receive will have their pain magnified to unprecedented amounts. a mere cut on the finger is the equivalent to having your arm severed. This ability will easily drive you insane. Wield with extreme caution.

Ability 2: Active- Blade Storm- The user can cast a silent wind that travels at incredible speeds and has the same cutting level of the sword, effectively making it a wind that can go through mountains and sever the bodies of an entire group of enemies or mutilate one strong enemy. Extremely taxing on the body; even our strongest warriors could only use once or twice every few days.

Trump Card: Fury- The user is sent into a state of bloodlust and hunger for combat and is nearly uncontrollable. It seems that they do not feel pain and their strength and speed are magnified to dangerous amounts. However, if this ability is used for too long, the user will succumb to the blade and die. The longest it has lasted is 2 minutes. it is also worth noting that extreme temperatures will incite a restart in the blade, forcing the user out, although the mental trauma is very high.

 **I honestly don't know what to say besides leave your teigu idea in a review or PM i'm fine with both...have a good day?**


	5. HeavensDownfall 2

**I made this chapter more early than usual so I could say that I won't update for a week since i'm going to seattle. On the bright side when I get to check my profile again I assume there will be a lot of submissions which equal more chapters. Yey. well let's' get started. This idea was submitted by HeavensDownfall.**

Teigu number 7- Codename: Starfire Type: N/A

Background: this weapon is the most interesting out of all Teigus thus made as it has no 'physical' form and its power relies on the time of day. I was very difficult in acquiring the materials for this as the danger beast resided in the upper atmosphere of the planet, making it nearly impossible for ranged weapons to hit. it was also made from the rock of asteroids which after combining these two, resulted in it disintegrating. we thought this meant that it was an impossible thing to make but in reality, it just possessed one of our soldiers.

Compatibility: this is interesting as it can be wielded by people with two personalities. one is the person is always looking for a fight and loves being in the heat of battle for the sake of only battle. the other personality is the user is willing to lay down their life for the sake for the sake of others or selflessly help others.

Ability 1: Day-Passive: while it is daytime, the user can summon a single blade claymore that is surprisingly very light, almost weightless and can smash through solid concrete and can use the sun's flame to either melt or completely disintegrate targets from up to 100 meters, although the hotter the flame the more energy is needed to fuel it, resulting it being very taxing, physically, and mentally. can be returned to the user at any range.

Ability 2: Night-Passive: while it is nighttime, the user can summon swords, depending on compatibility, numbering up to tens of thousands, to attack the enemy. merely looking and thinking someone is an enemy will send these swords into a flying frenzy to skewer and impale the target. they can also engage in fighting the target rather than simply nailing them although this requires focus and use of energy. blades can be used in almost infinite possibilities such as stealth takedowns, providing weapons, camouflage, yes these things can reflect light to the level of being perfectly invisible, and high speed flight. it is worth mentioning that although dangerous, these swords can easily be broken, almost like glass.

Trump Card: Eclipse- Active: the User unleashes the full power of Starfire to cause a solar eclipse across the battlefield. the previous two abilities combine to form a dangerous combination. the number of swords curves down to only a couple hundred but they have the durability of Day and can easily overwhelm the target(s) in both power, speed, and numbers. the longest time this ability has lasted is 10 seconds and can only be used once every 3 weeks.

 **Sorry this was a little rushed but I hope you enjoy and I'll update as soon as i'm back.**


	6. TYZO300

**So i'm back and I plan to update overpowered young one within a week since this has kinda given me a kickstart to mess with the other stories i'm writing. Other than that PM those ideas and don't worry I won't steal them or anything like that at most I would use them in a story but only those who give me permission and if I find out someone took your idea i'll get an admin to take down their story/chapter since I assume that is why people don't PM or review that many ideas so yeah let's go. BTW if you sections are small I will make them longer so they are more entertaining just saying. I'm sorry if this bothers you but I want these to be entertaining. This idea was submitted by TYZO300.**

Dark Knight: Blackheart

Type- armor

Backstory- an Armor-type Teigu created from the flesh of the Danger Beast, Bloody Shank. The Danger Beast's power was so potent that some say the soul resides within the teigu, giving the Teigu the title of "Black Destroyer Armor". In the past, only one man has wielded and people say he took on an entire army of 1,000 men only to kill them all in ten minutes without so much as scratch. Now it lies dormant in it's cape form.

Compatibility- So far it would seem that anybody could use it though the total level depends on how strong the user is. But for some reason when people get near the item they say they hear a voice telling them to leave it alone and when someone touched it, it started screaming and immeasurable levels.

Abilities- Other than the usual enhanced physical abilities this armor can summon a battle axe called Windhelm. This battle axe has the ability to become stronger in different aspects of the weapon depending on how many enemies are in the vicinity.

Trump Card- The armor's trump card is the ability to unleash a storm of blades made from pure shadow matter. However these blades can't determine friend or foe and can't be controlled where they're going.

 **So this is here and btw TYZ some of your ideas were slightly OP but do not worry I liked a good amount of them.**


	7. TYZO300 2

**Sup how you doin? This was submitted by TYZO300.**

Serpents essence: Viper's kiss

Type- elemental

Backstory- Made from the venom of a serpent-like danger beast it was very difficult to make a Teigu without being infected. The teigu takes the form of a ivory syringe filled with a lime green liquid. The only downside is that the poison is made from the user's own fluids so be sure to use wisely or risk extreme dehydration.

Compatibility-For people who are both antisocial and ruthless thinking about no one but themselves. Someone who will always strive for the side that kills rather than the side that dies.

Abilities-It allows the user to manipulate and generate poison. Usually, it is used to create a poisonous cloud. Also the ability to unleash a special poison similar to a green liquid at foes, causing them to hallucinate.

Trump Card- Liquidization: To be imbued with a very powerful poison where like masamune you die but, the only difference is melting into a puddle of green goop. While in this state you are conscious but only until the goal that you used this trump for is complete.

 **So how you guys doing? Have a good day.**


	8. TYZO300 3

**Leave a review or PM with those ideas have have a good day.**

Type- humanoid

Backstory- not much is known about this one only that it was made from a bat-like danger beast residing in the caves from the north. However though loyal to her master she is interested only in power and how she uses it to inflict damage onto her enemies. She is a a young brunette with a voluptuous body. Her appearance is influenced by the BDSM subculture and military chic. It consists of a rubber leotard that lacks shoulder straps. While not a thong, the leotard does a sufficient job of highlighting her firm buttocks and accentuating her luscious cleavage. On her left leg she wears a thigh high fishnet legging. Her right leg is bare. She wears a pair of leather combat boots. On each arm she wears fishnet gauntlets with straps that reach from her shoulders to her palms. On her head she wears a military cap over her buttock length hair. Her jewelry is made up of a choker and red-tinted shades.

Compatibility- Due to her personality of being: sadistic, cold, and merciless very would want to have her let alone posses her. The last person that was compatibly good was enterprising and friendly.

Abilities- uses blood magic, and can fight on the level of that of a master. Like a vampire she has enhanced senses and inhuman physical attributes as well.

Trump Card- Vitality harvest:- She can summon all living things within range blood to her though a stream giving her limitless health. But be warned; if this will make her susceptible to wanting to drink the user's blood as well

 **I don't know if people are bothered by this but I will take teigu reviews from guests you don't have to have an account to be picked. Just make sure you add a name to yourself otherwise I will have to just put your idea then leave the chapter name as is. So yeah good day eh?**


	9. TYZO300 4

**Hey how are you?**

Undead horror: Volfsbane

Type- transformation

Backstory- There were reports of mysterious murders happening all over the west so a squad was sent to investigate. They discovered the cause to be a ferocious looking wolf with bones sticking from it's back. After a long and tiring fight they luckily brought down the monster they used its remain for teigu experimentation. The appearance is that of a black choker with spikes and a silver skull in the middle.

Compatibility- Mostly with anybody who takes joy in terrorizing with their ferocity and evil. When irritated, won't hesitate in challenging the authority of those stronger than them and has a short fuse.

Abilities- When activated, Volfsbane enhances the user's body greatly and turns them to a werewolf having the same characteristics as it: bone spikes, red-orange fur, black lines around its maw and eyes. It also greatly increases their strength and speed to inhuman heights. The choker also gives them the ability to release a howl over a long distance that incapacitate the enemy.

Trump Card- Lunarocity: to be unstoppable for a short amount of time however this can be only done during a full moon.

 **Leave those ideas!**


	10. ChaosOmega8

**Sup how you doing? This was submitted by ChaosOmage8.**

Call of the Void:Silent Umbra. Crescent Amulet-Type Dark Green/Blue outline with 3 pitch black gems in each socket. Once worn it sticks itself to users skin so surgical operation required in order to remove it

.

1st ability(Passive):User can see in the dark and their senses are improved in it, but in bright areas their combat power is reduced.

2nd ability: User can control the darkness around them and can create tendrils of darkness and they can travel through shadows.

3rd ability(Passive):User can sense the "Darkness" within people.

4th Ability(Trump Card) Soul Eclipse:The user releasing an ever-consuming darkness that will envelop their enemies rendering their every sense useless and leaving them to the opponent can still use their instincts to survive.

Background:Origins of this teigu is unknown.

Compatibility:This teigu will consume the user if it deems them corrupted or so the user must have a strong mind to resist the "whispers" from driving them insane.

 **Tell me about your day.**


	11. ChaosOmega8 2

**This was submitted by ChaosOmega8.**

Wrath of the Gods: Apocalypse. Core-Type octagon shaped, have different colored gems in each corner. Once a suitable user found it attaches itself to the top of the user's heart and can't be removed until death.

1st Ability(Passive): Full physical enchantment(speed,strength, endurance, etc), improved regeneration.

2nd Ability Mass Elemental Manipulation: User gains the ability to manipulate Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, Earth, Ice, Light, Darkness and gains resistances to elemental attacks(not immunity)(Methods on how to use it depends on the user.)

3rd Ability(Passive): User gains the ability to communicate with danger beasts.

4th Ability(Trump Card) Ragnarok: User surrounds themselves in a glowing sphere then creates a huge catastrophic natural disaster chain consists of Tornadoes, Blizzard, Hurricane, Volcanic eruptions, Earthquake, Lightning the user can't control them and can hurt allies if used so leaves user in almost completely exhausted.

Background: The true try on creating the Ultimate Teigu made from 12 different ultra class danger beasts that took more than 10 years to re than 10,000 lives lost in process.

After being unable to find any users for it, it was separated to 9 different pieces and hidden away in special temples that built in inhabited parts of the empire.

Separate parts can be used by many but will only have %1 power of that part if used by someone it did not choose and will drain their energy super fast.

Compatibility: This teigu is "VERY" picky about its wielder, even to this day it never had a user. When searching for the user it can see behind the "faces" and will not judge anything based on what they appear on the searches for a True Hero that will protect the empire from the true evil both inside and an unworthy person tries to wield it it will disintegrate them till there is nothing remains.

 **You may think this is OP but from what I was told you need all the pieces too actually use the teigu and even then their is a high chance of not being chosen. Remember they can be OP teigu but they must have drawbacks of some kind.**


	12. Jfw

**Hey how are you guys doing on this fine day? This Teigu was submitted by J.f.w**

Gift of shadows: specter

Design, features [ Not abilities ], and weakness: A pitch-black cloak. It covers the wielders face in a veil of darkness when the hood is down. No light no matter how bright can show the wielders face. When the cloak is torn it can repair itself fairly quickly no matter how bad the damage like an organic teigu. This doesn't mean it can't be destroyed, however. The only way to destroy this teigu is with fire.

Background- This teigu was made from a nocturnal danger beast. It lived in a forest near a densely populated village and it was devouring the villages livestock and villager's, so it was only a matter of time before a squad was sent to eliminate it. After the danger beast was slain we used it's skin to make this teigu.

Abilities-

1\. Flight: Like mastema, this teigu grants the user the ability of fly. However, it is extremely limited compared to mastema as it needs high focus and it drains stamina quickly. As a result, high physical and mental strength required. Longest recorded flight time is 20 minutes.

2\. Phase: The user is able to able to phase through any solid matter at will. However the user cannot phase through anything made of orichalcum, the material used to make teigu, ironically. The wielder can also do it with one other person.

3\. Shadow siren: The teigu can alter the wielders voice and imitate someone else whether it be the voice of a fantastic singer or the growling of a ferocious danger beast.

4\. Trump Card-Glare of nightmares: The user's eyes will become glowing and blood-red for 1 minute and if anyone were to look into these eyes, they will experience hallucinations of everything that they fear the most for one hour. The wielder cannot use any other ability while in use. The teigu also loses its abilities for 1 hour.

Compatibility: The user must be a calm and collected person, someone who is able to be level-headed no matter the situation and focus on nothing but his/her goal no matter what stands in their way.

 **Have a good day guys.**


	13. BlueberryBleach

**Sorry i've been afk but I haven't been getting many submissions and also I turned off notifications during this time for a while since my Grandfather had surgery but i'm back now. This idea was submitted by Blueberry Bleach. Also I will not add a rating system since I wanna be biased but if a lot of people ask i'll think about it.**

Breaker of Storms- Sansumata

Weapon Type- Spear

Abilities:

1\. Tornado Thrust-Activatable

User has the ability to charge the Teigu with intense electricity that can make a person combust into flames.

2\. Celestial Bolt-Activatable

User can summon an unstoppable storm for a few minutes, normally used as a distraction. Being best-used in an enclosed space, the storm is very low to the ground and acts like fog. Be wary that the storm crackles with electricity that could cause heart attacks to any untrained bodies.

Trump Card-Situational Activatable

When receiving a fatal blow, users can activate this. Like an elemental, the said Teigu user can manipulate electricity and magnetic fields. While this is quite powerful, it is also taxing. This ability is vampiric, but instead of using blood to fuel, it consumes memories. If the user is not careful, they could lose years of memory, even to the point of the fight itself.

Comparability

Sansumata, unlike most teigus, is sentient to a point. It can speak telepathically to the user and frequently keeps watch of the battle to give ideas and solutions to winning. While the Teigu is extremely compatible with people who fight for justice and to do what's right, it's compatible with everybody to a certain extent.

 **So yeah PM or review your ideas and since I have no submissions right now *cries in a corner* You will be definitely chosen. Good day.**


	14. Drias' Broken Ca5tle's

**Hey how's it going? This chapter was submitted by Drias' Broken Ca5tle's**

I have a submission fam!

Teigu No. 87 Rrajigar - The Unstoppable Force.

Teigu Type - Full metal body armor.

Origins - Not much truth is known about this suit of armor, most of its history seems to be surrounded in myth which has it that the suit was worn by one of the first great generals a thousand years ago whose will was never before seen The myth stated that it served in the bloodiest of battles and won all of them with no challenge at all living up to its name as an unstoppable force. Because not much written about the suit (Beyond its abilities) was ever recovered it is unknown as to what the full extent of its powers may be. The suit was found in a mining expedition in a large cave resting above a mountain of skeletons facing an ancient half-buried library along with its former user's remains and a rusted longsword in its hands. It is unknown how the skeletons became buried but recent studies have shown that it may have been a cataclysmic event. The suit currently resides in the Teigu chambers inside the capitol palace.

Compatibility - What the myth states and what was written down, we can conclude that only men and women whose will defies that of God's can use this teigu. Because no one has ever met this prerequisite it is unknown whether this is true or not.

Ability 1 - Passive - Immovable Object - (Excerpt from the written documents) The metal beast becomes immovable by any means. Neither Blade nor Cannon nor Teigu can defy it. It's terrifying.

Ability 2 - Passive - Unstoppable Force - (Excerpt from the written documents) The beast becomes an unstoppable engine of war. Defying everything we can muster at it, it being capable of running down an infinite number of obstacles to achieve its goals.

A third ability seems to be present but no information is available other than that it may have been meant to fuse either it's user or another unnamed teigu into itself.

Trump Card - Blinding Faith - (Excerpt from the written documents) The Beast becomes a radiating beacon for its allies. It seems to rally its troops and turn them into feral monsters that tear through our forces as if driven by a sense of immortality. (Any information beyond this point was lost)

 **Now before you get mad saying this is OP it says in compatibility that you have to have will strong enough to defy God himself and that alone is a insane requirement. It also states there hasn't been a user since the beginning of the Capital.**


	15. Omgitskirk

**Hey guys I still need submissions for this story so you got an idea but don't wanna bother writing a story send it to me and i'll put it here for safekeeping. This chapter was submitted by Omgitskirk**

The Mind Seeker

Background - Right after the Teigu, Perfector was made the wield of the Perfector combined several of dead danger beast brains to create, The Perfector. It has no actually form as it conforms to be what it's owner wants it to be, but it is extremely fragile. Using it as a weapon would be very inadvisable.

Compatibility- You have to have an Extremely strong mind or dozens of Dead Danger Beast will keep talking to you and slowly make you insane. You mind has to be malleable, if you are stubborn then the danger beast will again make you slowly go insane.

Ability One- Activate: Mind reading. Just as simple as that, the wearer can read people's minds. The wielder can read anyone's mind regardless of how strong they are.

Ability Two- Activate: Mind Passage. Opens up a two way conversation within between the wielder and one other person regardless of the distance. Since the conversation is in the mind it cannot be detected by anyone outside the conversation

Ability Three- Activate: Mind Control. Can make one person do an activity that you tell them to do. If the target has a stronger mind than the user then the user will instead carry out that activity. Cool down time is double the time it takes to do the activity.

Ability Four (Trump Card)- Activate: Inception. The user can plant an idea of their liking inside a target's mind. The idea will be as if they had thought of it and it will grow a spread in their mind. Takes twenty minutes of undivided concentration to use and during that time the target has to conscious and right in front of the user.

 **Remember I still need submissions badly so send them in.**


	16. Omgitskirk 2

**Look guys I need submissions so I'm decided the next 10 eigus can be as overpowered as you want to try and kickstart the story again and I may do special events like these every now and then. This chapter was submitted by Omgitsirk. Also you guys can send more than one teigu if you want.**

The Lord of Dragons Transformation, Draco

Background - This teigu was made from the heart of a dragon that lived down inside a volcano which was turned into a gem. The gem was then placed on a bracelet that was made from ultra rare materials from underneath that very volcano.

Compatibility - In order to use this teigu you must be Intelligent and Enthusiastic while also being sure of who you are. If you activate the teigu and you're not compatible you will feel a burning sensation throughout your body. After about a minute the sensation will be psychical and will kill you in less than a minute.

Ability One - Passive: Draconic prowess. In the tiegu's dormant form it increases the user's mental strength and capacity. In addition it also increases all five of the user's senses, mainly smell and vision.

Ability To - Activate: Draconic strength. Upon activation scales grow across the user's skin. These scales increase the user's defense to about the same as usually metal armor but lacks the weight. Also the user's hands turn into dragon-like claws. The user grows a spiked tail and the user's teeth turn extremely sharp. Also the user's strength and endurance increases dramatically.

Ability Three(Trump Card) - Activate: Form of the Dragon. Once activated the user will turn into a dragon for up to five minutes, depending on the compatibility between the user and the teigu. The maximum time in this form was a minute and thirty two seconds. The Dragon the user turns into a western fire breathing dragon.

 **So please guys send in more submissions, remember the next 10 can be as OP as you want, GO WILD!**


	17. Drias' Broken Ca5tle's 2

**This teigu isn't that OP actually and could easily have been a normal submission due to drawbacks. Remember the next 9 can be as OP with no drawbacks what so ever and it will still be fine. This chapter was submitted by Drias' Broken Ca5tle's**

Name - Teigu No. 99 - Supremacy.

Appearance - Templar sword forged with white gold metal and a red rubber coating on the handle. Centuries of battles have left it with scratches and scorch marks.

Origins - Supremacy was forged during the time of the first great war as a solution to formidable opponents regular means were incapable of handling. Its fearsome abilities allowed it to wipe out large numbers of opponents at once carving a path of victory for the empire. The weapon has since served those capable of its strength throughout generations and is now being used as a weapon of conquest.

Compatibility - To use this weapon one must first accept the consequences of this Teigu. They must accept the pain the weapon will inflict on them as they use it and finally, to accept the death that will occur when the weapon has been used to much.

Ability 1 - Aggressive - Silence - The weapon, upon swinging it, will obliterate anything the arc of the blade passes over a 500 meter radius. This ability takes away about 5% life energy of its user and causes a significant amount of pain magnified by how many opponents were killed.

Ability 2 - Aggressive - Will of Death - The weapon, upon swinging it over a single enemy, will deal the same amount of damage as if the user was in close quarters with that enemy no matter how far the user is. However, the closer to their opponents the user is, the more damage it causes. This ability takes away 30% life energy but causes barely any pain.

Ability 3 - Aggressive - Death Sentence - When the weapon makes contact with an enemy the user has the option to use this ability at the expense of their own life. The weapon, like murasame, will curse the opponent and the user, killing them both. This ability drains all life energy.

 **See? Drawbacks...but this could count as an average submission. Sorry drias for using as an example no offense to you or anything.**


	18. Drias' Broken Ca5tle's 3

**Sorry I was afk some things came up but I'm back so I'll put 2 today and then I'll do my normal process again. This was submitted by Drias' Broken Ca5tle's**

Name - Teigu No. 0 - Creation.

Appearance - Unknown, to view this tool would drive most any mortal to insanity. Only those who are at peace with themselves may stand a small chance at understanding it's logic.

Origins - This Teigu has always existed and will exist forever.

Compatibility - Only those who have ascended beyond the hand of God may wield this tool.

Ability 1 - Misc - Creation - Create anything the user imagines be it a weapon, took or even a living being from nothingness.

Ability 2 - Misc - Destruction - Makes anything the user wishes, be it an inanimate object or living being, to cease to exist.

Trump Card - Misc - Reset - Resets everything to it's initial state in time.

 **Like I said as OP as you want it to be. There are still spots open btw currently with this it's the eighth and..it's hard to explain ok ignore this next sentence it's mainly for me. There are 8 spots left.**


	19. HeavensDownfall 3

**This chapter was submitted by HeavensDownfall**

World of Star Blades

Type: Tattoo

Compatibility: nearly everyone is able to use it, although getting is more difficult. the way to obtain is to find a rock about the size of a book that has a weird mark on it. this mark changes every time. upon touching said rock, you gain the tattoo on your hand.

Background: there are major inconsistencies with this teigu although a lot of parts are repeats. we assume this one to be limited by imagination.

Ability 1: Active - Craft Create: this ability allows the user to generate a weapon of any type, (sword, spear, chain, whip, dagger, etc.) out of thin air with any properties they so desire. example, a sword was generated that could control blood flow. this was used to effectively make entire armies nothing but puppets to kill each other

Ability 2: Active - Craft Krush: allows user to destroy any weapon upon touch if desired. Yes, this does include Teigus. we originally had hundreds but now we only have 48

Trump Card - Damocles Downfall: spawns 13 swords in the sky, each one rivaling some of the biggest stars known to man. Note that the swords size is ratio to the celestial body; biggest size is about that of our own planet. at this point we have recognized two of them to be VY Canis Majoris and Scuti.

 **There are 7 spots left.**


	20. ChaosOmega8 3

**This Teigu was submitted by ChaosOmega8**

Roots of World: Yggdrasil. Chestplate-type green colored with brown lines.

1st ability Bark of the World Tree: User creates a semi-transparent barrier that looks like the side of a tree in a large area around themselves. Almost impenetrable defense that also heals the allies around the user.

2nd ability Nature's Warden: Grants the ability to control the nature (plants, earth, animals,etc.), ability to communicate with animals and danger beasts and (depends on how strong the users will) ability to tame danger beasts up to Super-Class.

3rd ability (Trump Card)Grasp of the Underworld:For each enemy that slain in battle user calls an army of fallen warriors back from the dead to fight for them.

4th ability (Trump Card)Valhalla Calls: In the heat of battle with this trump card the user fully revives their fallen allies, empowers them physically and giving them a glowing steel/gold armor, long swords with golden handles and silver shields with a tree decor on their front.(the empowerment and equipment only stays for the duration of the ability but the revival is permanent)

Background: Information lost in history.(Couldn't find anything)

Compatibility: This Teigu only accepts a true leader and a honorable warrior that inspires those around them and has to have an unbreakable will to lead their forces to victory no matter what.

 **Could you guys not send any more OP submissions for a couple days i'm trying to sort them but I know there are couple more positions open and when I give the go you can send them but not just yet.**


	21. Omgitskirk 3

**Alright I have the submissions kinda sorted but just wait until next one and then you can send more in. There are 5 spots left and this was submitted by Omgitskirk**

Life and Death

Background - Most of the background behind this teigu is unknown but how it was created it not. Two of the strongest medals in the world, One from the south and One from the north were taken a molded together. The two sorcerers that were completely different from each other in every way impeded their magic into each other. The teigu is in the form of a pendant attached to silver chain to form a necklace. Shorty after it was made however, it was stolen by one of the sorcerers.

Compatibility - The user can be one of two personalities but if they have both then they with have the full power of the teigu. The first personality is light, calm, quiet, and soft. The second one is the opposite, dark, assertive, aggressive, and rigid.

Ability one - Passive: Sun's Life. While Sun's Life is active the user will be able to heal off any wound or illness that affects them Including murasame's poison. The user can also heal other's wounds and illness but can't heal every type of wound/illness. While Sun's Life is on the user's mental health slowly deteriorates, something which Sun's Life can't heal. Sun's Life is active when the user has the first personality traits.

Ability two - Passive: Moon's Death. While Moon's Death is active any living thing that comes near the user with be aged one year for every second that they are within one foot of the user. In addition when the user touches another living thing it gets aged 50 years for every second that user maintains contact. While Moon's Death is active the user's mental health slow heals. Moon's Death is only active when the user has the second personality traits.

Ability Three(Trump Card) - Passive: Harmony's Power. While Harmony's Power is active you can raise creatures from the dead that are around you. You can also turn back time for a specific organism, which can bring the dead back to the land of the living. In addition to that you have the combined powers of both Moon's Death and Sun's life. Harmony's Power can only be activated when the user has both personality traits.

 **Love you guys and thanks for the feedback :D**


	22. JFW 2

**So sorry I haven't updated this in a while but the other story i'm writing just had more importance at the time, Anyway for those wondering I will try to update more and if I take too long feel free to send a PM or review telling me to stop being lazy and that should give me a jump start.**

This Teigu was submitted by J.F.W

Devil's blade : Akuryoku.

Design: A black claymore with a silver hilt and a dragon head on the guard.

One of the most powerful teigu created. It is deadly to not only its opponents, but its wielder as well. After the creation of all 48 was completed, the emperor's son felt unpleased. As powerful as they all were he still felt that their power, even Shikoutazer, was limited. After he was crowned the new emperor, he formed a special task force to make his desire of the ultimate teigu. By using the new material from the hunts and the remains of the teigu left behind from the original teigu creation he created this sword making the first teigu not made by 1st emperor. However using it doesn't come without a cost...

Compatibility: Unlike most teigu, which chooses its wielder through what type of person they are, this one is only used by people who are strong enough to handle the strain. Anyone who is too weak dies by holding it in mere seconds. Others can have their minds corrupted turning them into destructive monsters. Because of the tremendous strain it puts, almost all its wielders have died to this blade in less than a week.

Abilities.

1: Darkness might: the user is able to control the darkness to make any shape or form including armor, turning the sword into a giant great sword as big as a house, etc.

2: Hells flame: The user can create purple flames than can turn a man into ash in 6 seconds. Like darkness the user can manipulate the flames, although this is more difficult. This does not mean he can't be hurt by the flames. The user also cannot control fire that is not created by the sword.

3: Demons gluttony: The user can recover energy by simply cutting the opponent. This also drains the opponent's energy

4 [trump card]: Evil's army: the user creates a large army of shadow clones of the user, each with the strength and speed of its wielder all armed with there own version of akuryoku. There blades can extended to a maximum of 3 times its own length and they can shoot fire from it. They lack any intelligence and fight like wild beasts and kill anything they are ordered to. They are very delicate, however and can be destroyed by any wound such as a bullet wound, stab wound, or even cutting its hand. Killing the user destroys them all. Demons gluttony is negated during the trump card.


	23. LancerOfWhite

**This Teigu was Submitted by LancerOfWhite**

Teigu No. C-30

Guardian of the Sanctuary: The Ever Growing Behemoth

Teigu Type: Biological Teigu(Inactive), (Currently takes form of a child.)

Origin (Taken from the Lost Pages.)

\- Said to be crafted from the leftover materials used to create the Teigu Shikoutazer, this biological Teigu was created to be its equal or even surpass it. But the condition for it to reach it's full potential is for it grow.

Compatibility (Taken from the Lost Pages.)

\- Unlike most Biological Teigu that chooses its master, this Teigu chooses not a master, but a "parent", a "father" and "mother" to be exact. It's first "family" were a childless couple during the the time of the First Emperor, who raised the Teigu in a loving environment, allowing the Teigu to reach it's full potential during their lifetime. But sadly, this Teigu's powers were never tested in actual combat since its "parents" passed away before a war erupted.

Ability 1 (Active): Guardian's Fortitude (Taken from the notes of the First Parents)

\- When raised properly, the Guardian can use this ability to boost it's power, speed and strength beyond that of a normal human or Biological Teigu.

Ability 2 (Passive): Guardian's Promise (Taken from the notes of the First Parents)

\- This ability activates when the Guardian makes a promise to its "Parents". It's effects are unknown due to the torn pages.

Trump Card (Active): Guardian of the Sanctuary (Taken from the Lost Pages, recorded when the Teigu's Trump Card was forcefully activated)

\- As the name suggests, the Teigu becomes a powerful Guardian, able to match the Shikoutazer in strength and power. The forced activation costed the lives of the "first parents". It was them assumed to be at the cost of the "parent's" life force.


	24. ChaosOmega8 4

**This Teigu was submitted by ChaosOmega8**

 **Because he sent quite a few at once i'm going to put 3 in this chapter**

1\. Heart of Terra: Colossus. Dual Gauntlet-type. Gray with Green crystals on it

1st Ability(Passive): Increases users overall strength and endurance.

2nd Ability: Able to create a medium sized barrier from the palms that can protect the user and allies behind it .

3rd Ability(Trump Card) Jade Juggernaut: Crystals glow bright green then expands. Creates emerald/steel gauntlets, shoulder pads, leggings. Further increases the strength, endurance and makes the user immune to poison and fire but making them much slower in the process. Also lets user create mini shockwaves with their punch and stomps.

Background: Created from a Turtle/Bear danger beast that lives in big caves that goes way underground, has incredible endurance and can cause mini earthquakes when angered.

Compatibility: The user must have a certain level of strength in order to wield them since it amplifies it not add to it.

2\. Embrace Of The Mirage: Azure Shade. Cape-type. Blue base with little dark purple gems on it that resembles eyes.

1st Ability: Create random illusions to confuse the enemy.

2nd Ability: Making the user invisible while creating random mirror-images of them.(Useful for escapes) But the enemy can still detect their presence.

3rd Ability(Trump Card) Reverse Eidolon: Completely reverses the opponent's senses and grasp on their surroundings and can drive some people insane in the process. Still a trained opponent can overcome this.

Background: Created from a reptilian danger beast that has bright azure eyes with purple slits. Found in an underground spring that is deep in a thick e danger beast usually lures its prey in with different illusions and can bend with the surroundings to make the prey lower their guard before jumping in for the kill.

Compatibility:The user must have perfect sensory abilities or the teigu can create illusions that can confuse the user themselves.

Wrath of the Gods: Apocalypse.

Core-Type octagon shaped, have different colored gems in each corner. Once a suitable user found it attaches itself to the top of the user's heart and can't be removed until death.

1st Ability(Passive): Full physical enchantment(speed,strength, endurance, etc), improved regeneration, improved senses, ability to sense teigus nearby, and communication with Danger beasts.

2nd Ability Mass Elemental Manipulation: User gains the ability to manipulate Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, Earth, Ice, Light, Darkness and gains resistances to elemental attacks(not immunity)(Methods on how to use it depends on the user.)

2nd Ability Advanced stage:When user truly masters this ability they unlocks a pseudo-trump card for a brief period they have the ability of Space-Time Manipulation, where user can teleport, phase through objects , rewind time for a couple seconds or maybe even minutes and can lock and freeze time for a short period.

3rd Ability(Trump Card):Harbinger Of Armageddon: User gathers the elements around them to create a colossal armor that can rival Shikoutaizer in size.

From legs to the neck and shoulders dark obsidian rocks and lava, left arm made by hard black steel and surrounded lightnings while right arm made by sharp sturdy ice and has water flowing up and down on the surface, head is made of what looks like a almost-full mask where only eyes left open made of rocks and instead of eyes there is flames that burns all the way to the top and connects at the back of the head. Behind the torso there is 4 floating columns the 2 one the outer side that has clouds surrounding them while the 2 in the middle floats higher than the other ones and one has a bright white orb and the other one has a almost pitch black orb on them.

Also has an Auxiliary Armament that is a long handled Double bladed battle axe that has 1 side made out of sharp ice and one side made out of molten rocks that surrounded by flames.

4th Ability(Trump Card) Ragnarok: User surrounds themselves in a glowing sphere then creates a huge catastrophic natural disaster chain consists of Tornadoes, Blizzard, Hurricane, Volcanic eruptions, Earthquake, Lightning storms and meteor rains.

Background: The true try on creating the Ultimate Teigu made from 12 different ultra class danger beasts that took more than 10 years to re than 10.000 lives lost in process.

Compatibility: This teigu is "VERY" picky about its wielder even to this day it never had a user even 's searching for the user that can see behind the "faces" and will not judge anything based on what they appear on the searchs for a True Hero that will protect the empire from the true evil both inside and an unworthy person tries to wield it it will disintegrate them till there is nothing remains.

 **So yeah this guy sent quite a lot and I assume in the future he will send more.**


	25. Drias' Broken Ca5tle's 4

**These Teigu was submitted by 'Drias' Broken Ca5tle's' and I have made a new policy regarding Teigu submission, If you send multiple Teigu at once I will put all of them in one chapter instead of multiple. This will not change anything except make my job a little easier.**

Name - Teigu No. 99 - Supremacy.

Appearance - Templar sword forged with white gold metal and a red rubber coating on the handle. Centuries of battles have left it with scratches and scorch marks.

Origins - Supremacy was forged during the time of the first great war as a solution to formidable opponents regular means were incapable of handling. Its fearsome abilities allowed it to wipe out large numbers of opponents at once carving a path of victory for the empire. The weapon has since served those capable of its strength throughout generations and is now being used as a weapon of conquest.

Compatibility - To use this weapon one must first accept the consequences of this Teigu. They must accept the pain the weapon will inflict on them as they use it and finally, to accept the death that will occur when the weapon has been used to much.

Ability 1 - Aggressive - Silence - The weapon, upon swinging it, will obliterate anything the arc of the blade passes over a 500 meter radius. This ability takes away about 5% life energy of its user and causes a significant amount of pain magnified by how many opponents were killed.

Ability 2 - Aggressive - Will of Death - The weapon, upon swinging it over a single enemy, will deal the same amount of damage as if the user was in close quarters with that enemy no matter how far the user is. However, the closer to their opponents the user is, the more damage it causes. This ability takes away 30% life energy but causes barely any pain.

Ability 3 - Aggressive - Death Sentence - When the weapon makes contact with an enemy the user has the option to use this ability at the expense of their own life. The weapon, like murasame, will curse the opponent and the user, killing them both. This ability drains all life energy.

Name - Teigu No. 0 - Creation.

Appearance - Unknown, to view this tool would drive most any mortal to insanity. Only those who are at peace with themselves may stand a small chance at understanding it's logic.

Origins - This Teigu has always existed and will exist forever.

Compatibility - Only those who have ascended beyond the hand of God may wield this tool.

Ability 1 - Misc - Creation - Create anything the user imagines be it a weapon, took or even a living being from nothingness.

Ability 2 - Misc - Destruction - Makes anything the user wishes, be it an inanimate object or living being, to cease to exist.

Trump Card - Misc - Reset - Resets everything to it's initial state in time.

Teigu No. 7 - Grey Stranger.

Appearance - Ripped and torn layers of grey and black leather that makes up a cloak.

Origins - Legends say this Teigu was created by ghosts and creatures that lurk within people's nightmares. Forged from leather of deadly and seemingly paranormal entities humanity couldn't even begin to understand, the cloak was the main tool of a dangerous serial killer and rapist who terrorized small villages both physically and mentally under the cover of darkness. It wasn't until a dedicated search party consisting of high skilled imperial assassin's that the grey stranger was caught and killed. The cloak now resides deep within a sealed crypt designed to never to be opened again.

Compatibility - Compatibility varies between person to person though it seems anyone can wear the cloak. Abilities the cloak has also seem to vary between users.

Ability 1 - Misc - Persistence - Allows it's user to know the exact position of any person they have complete dedication to find. The user is capable of 'seeing' their targets all the way across the world of they're focused enough.

Ability 2 - Misc - Common Stranger - This ability hypnotizes it's victim causing them to imagine the user out of the corner of their eye or off into the distance, usually in a barely illuminated area or in a crowd. The ability induces a sense of insecurity and constantly being watched. The effects are magnified during the night or in dark locations the victim is in.

Ability 3 - Misc - Death's Travel - Allows the user to enter a paranormal state of travel. Every step they take is the equivalent to 10 steps making travel significantly shorter. Within this state the user can hear nothing and see only the path towards their target while everything else is blurred and darkened. An out-of-body sensation can be felt as the user travels like this. The speed at which the user can travel is magnified at night.

Trump Card - Aggressive - Spirit of the Grey Stranger - The user becomes 'Possessed' by the soul of the beasts used to make the cloak. Within this state the user is able to phase through objects, cause direct harm to their victims, levitate, cause hallucinations, emit a sense of danger and dread, move objects without physical contact, and drastically change temperature for extended periods of time.

Addendum 1 - Feeling the cloak feels awkward, as if small insects are crawling over the user's skin. This sensation seems to grow stronger the longer someone wears or holds it.

Addendum 2 - The cloak appears to be capable of moving on its own. There were times where it's been found outside of its crypt and resting either in a chair or on some of our officers beds.

Addendum 3 - Faint whispers can be heard around the cloak especially at night. These vary wildly from guard reports but most report to hear the voices of children and women. Some even reporting to having their names called out to them.

Addendum 4 - It seems that the user is shrouded in an unusual out of darkness when within the cloak. No feet or face seem to be present until the cloak is removed.


	26. Omgitskirk 4

**This Teigu was Submitted by Omgitskirk**

Bag of Mystery

Background- This teigu is said to be the last teigu ever created. It was made from the hide of one of the northern dragon beast then was embedded with magic. It takes the psychical form of a strapless purse but the inside is anything but a mystery.

Compatibility- Similar to Cross Tail, this teigu requires some who is very creative but this teigu is different from Cross Tail in that the wielder has to be well travailed and a least has the urge to be. The wielder is often compatible with Cross Tail because of this. The wielder must also be practical, they have to know their limits and respect them.

Ability One- Passive: Infinite Space. On the contrary to it's small size this teigu has an infinite amount of storage. It can never be filled.

Ability Two- Activate: Strong possibilities. The wielder can pull out of the bag any item that their is a least two of in the world. Things such as apples and guns could be pulled out but any legendary item it could not. The item will last one whole day in the real world before it dissolves into the air.

Ability Three- Activate: Infinite Possibilities. The wielder can pull out of the bag any item that is legendary or only one of in the world. Things such as the other teigus could be pulled out with this ability. The item will last half an hour before it dissolves into the air.

Ability Four(Trump Card)- Passive: Possibilities of the Infinite. This passive ability allows the wielder to wield any number of teigus at the same time and combined with Infinite Possibilities, it could lead the wielder of the Bag of Mystery to be able to wield all of the teigus at the same time but that could only be achieved if the user is compatible with all teigus.


	27. Sarius909

**This Teigu was submitted by Sarius909**

Demon blood : Lucifer

Design : Blood vial

This teigu was created from blood of the dangerous beast, Lucifer.

It's said that Lucifer was able to completely regenerate any damage dealt to It. It was only defeated after being cornered near river. It was forced in the water which stopped its regeneration.

Compatibility : Unlike other teigus, this one can only be activated after taking severe or lethal damage to user's body. It can't be activated if the user is- poisoned, burning or near water.

Abilities:

1: Regeneration- The user can regenerate every lethal damage to his body unless they've been poisoned or in water.

2: Weapon creation- The user can change his arms into big claws that can cut through nearly any metal or armor, if destroyed user has to wait 10 seconds for reconstruction.

3: Body Enhancement- The user can boost his speed, power or senses to help him during fights.

4: Trump card-Demon Release- The user gain Immortality for set amount of time (10 to 25 seconds). Can only be used 3 times, If used again user would immediately die.


	28. runicwolf

**This Teigu was submitted by runicwolf**

Teigu number 45: Codename: Beholder's eyes.

Type: Eyeballs.

Background: Usable by replacing one's own eyes with the Teigu. The weapon in question was created by obtaining it from a danger beast with an extraordinary amount of awareness and reflexes. Though in comparison to some other beasts the monster was quite tame in comparison, by observations of people who have fought it, the beast quite literally almost nigh impossible to defeat due to the fact it kept predicting the soldiers' movements and outsmarting everyone else.

Simply put, the beast was hunted down in the name of science to see what part of its body caused it to be such an intelligent and elusive prey. As it turned out, though the brain was remarkably different, and its body did aid in defeating those who hunted it, the eyes were the culprit for the danger beast's potency.

How it was captured in the first place is a bit sketchy, however, if the reports were to be true, then someone actually, "Accidentally caught it and didn't realize what it was until the experienced hunters came out and face-palmed at the one who caught it." The person who managed to catch the beast was a mentally challenged man who was going to be used as bait for a completely different danger beast.

In the same vein, if the reports were true, then the danger beast, "Had an expression of someone that gave up in life when they realized the dumbest thing managed to take them out. It was like his pride had fallen all at once...and to be honest, I think I would've done the same thing."

Appearance: The eyes are slightly larger than a human's, however it is still manageable to fit into one's eye-socket. The eyeballs themselves seem to be shining like the sky or the ocean, and though they do look quite remarkable, the inner-workings of the eye was one of the surprisingly complex structures the scientists have seen.

Compatibility: The eyes didn't exactly care who wore it, as long as the person had enough courage to have their eyes removed to get replaced by it. Not only that, but a doctor competent and clean enough to successfully insert the eyeballs in.

Case in point, the fact people died trying to insert the Beholder's eyes wasn't even the eyes rejecting the owner, it was both incompetence from the doctor and because mistakes were made by the patient having second thoughts.

Ability 1: Passive: Micro-sensory. The ability to see shifts within a person's movement, no matter how minor. By the reports of people who had the eyes, this ability was useful for detecting liars and great for negotiations. For the warriors, this assisted in predicting an opponent's movements and countering them. However, there have also been reports that due to the fact the people could see the minor changes in movements, the owners become paranoid.

This problem could easily be fixed if the person is particularly trained enough to handle the eyes.

Ability 2: Activate: Beyond sight. From other sources, the eyes have been used to see beyond the capabilities of a normal human. This includes being able to see beyond walls, foliage, and other things. Essentially, this is somewhat similar to having clairvoyance and just being able to see much clearer, better, and farther. Case in point, explorers and hunters had a great time using beyond sight...and thieves...and perverts.

Ability 3: Activate: Truth. The first usage of this portion of the eyes was by a psychologist. The one who used it to the fullest extent was an interrogator. The usage of truth is basically seeing a person beyond their surface. Though a bit hard to describe, one may put it as a way to, "See a person for who they really are. Understanding their heart and memories by directly looking at it completely and being able to predict what they could do."-The psychologist. Or, "Knowing where to hurt them and how they operate to know whether or not the law should be brought down on their asses."-The interrogator.

Trump card: Activate/passive: Beyond time. The exact maximum amount of time this ability could be enacted upon is unknown, however, the longest reported case deemed it to be even as long as a day beforehand. The shortest reported time occurring when the user dodges death by mere seconds.

Though it is possible to use the trump card back-to-back, in short rapid bursts, it causes confusion if one isn't careful enough. As for seeing a day in the future, the reported user suffered from mental fatigue which, though not lethal, "Was a pain in the goddamn ass."


	29. blackmoon FierceGods 15

**This teigu was submitted by 'blackmoon FierceGods 15'**

Teigu-Shadow thief, type-Trench coat

Background-Once in a small village there were people,things, and even places that would go missing whether it was day or night without even a single shred of evidence to find out what happened and people were starting to get scared since they were wondering if the same thing was going to happen to them next. They then called the king to help them with this problem and see if he could do anything about it. The king then soon sent some of his best warriors to deal with the situation but whatever was doing this already new that they were coming and wasn't worried in the slightest since it thought it would never find it, that however was a mistake because as soon as that happened it would meet the end of its days because it had no idea that the teigu spectator, was going to be in the process. so the wielder of spectator was already there and after analysing the situation he quickly assessed that it was a danger beast that was doing this. So quickly going out to kill and capture it and bring it back to the king they then soon killed the danger beast although difficulty due to it having Shadow powers but the wielder of spectator was able to kill it. And with that they freed the village and brought the danger beast back to the king who had his men turn it into a teigu which was a over dark and shady looking trench coat.

Compatibility-The user has to be very sly and crafty but most of all the user has to have complete and total confidence in oneself that they feel that nothing can get in there way and also be incredibly smart as well.

Ability 1-shroud of darkness-The user basically has the ability not to give off any suspicion whatsoever basically allowing them to go anywhere undetected and mobile which makes for a perfect assassin or thief or even both which makes this ability really envied for. However if the wielder is so obvious and pointed that he really looks guilt the ability shuts down.

Ability 2-Night shift-this allows the user to transform into a very shadow themselves allowing them to move at high speeds undetected with nothing being able to stop them and can also be used for other various purposes as well. However the user cannot touch anything while it this form so they have to change back in order to touch something.

Ability 3-Shadow man-basically this ability works kind of like a biological teigu it being sentient and all. It turns the user's shadow into an actual living being becoming solid form with some form of consciousness of its own but still completely loyal to the user. This shadow has a wide variety of uses, it allows the user to do multiple takes at hand allowing him or her to be in two places at once, it can also be used for spying on enemies and relay the information back to the user if need be, another great thing about this is it has combat uses being able to take on enemies with the shadow possessing superhuman abilities as well as the ability to transform itself or parts of it body into any shape they wish making this ability extremely useful for many types of situation. However the more abilities it gets is mostly based off how compatible the user is with the teigu.

Trump card-Shadow dimension-This is an exceptionally powerful ability that takes the user to the shadow plane of existence by merging the user and their shadow together. With that the user is able to touch anything they want in the world but nothing can touch him basically making the user invincible with nothing being able to stop them. However this move is extremely taxing the user only able to last dive minutes in this world ten at best but not without consequences and leaves the user extremely weak and fatigued due to the strain of being in another dimension as well as keeping them with their shadow merged together for so long.


	30. ChaosOmega8 5

**Sup guys I know I didn't get to talk much last time but I want to thank everyone for their support and I want you to know that the next chapter I'm gonna write it and it's just gonna be like "If you don't want your teigu here anymore tell me and I shall get rid of it for you" and stuff like that.**

The Crimson Reaper: Darkin (I wonder who'll get the reference)

Design: When in it's dormant, it takes the form of a black gauntlet with red vein like stripes over it. When activated a black sword(it can be a different weapon depending on the user) materializes from the gauntlet. The sword is has 3 sides as opposed to the classic 2 sides, and each side has a serrated pattern with 3 blades that points towards the hilt and also a bigger blade in the front that connects to all sides (total of 10 blades). The center of the sword glows blood red and it's hilt is 3 blades that looks like the head of a 1 handed axe and unlike other blades they point away from the hilt.

1st ability(Passive) Ever Growing Bloodlust: With every passing second the user is in combat, they become faster and if the users takes damage it also triggers this too.

2nd ability(Passive): Everytime the user lands a strike on the enemy and spills their blood the sword absorbs the blood/life energies of the opponents, slowly restoring the stamina of the user and heals their wounds.

3rd ability: The user can enhance their attacks to the point every blow can break through enemies defensive stances and techniques. But using this ability also slowly drains the users life force, leaving them exhausted and making their wounds heal even slower. (Not a permanent drain. But needs time to restore it.)

4th ability(Trump Card) Carnage: While in battle, after activation the Teigu consumes large amounts of blood that can either be the blood of the enemies or the user's own blood, the segments(bladed parts) disconnect from each other, allowing the sword to extend, thus giving larger range of attack and increases the users agility and heighten their senses and their attacks becomes more brutal as well. Also glowing red markings appear over their arms all the way to their neck and their eyes changes color to Black center with red surrounding it.

Compatibility: This teigu doesn't need much to wield other than the user has to be a proficient fighter and doesn't afraid of spilling blood or killing their enemies. Also in inexperienced hands the 1st ability and it's Trump card can drive a person mad and consume them in their own bloodthirst, thus turning them into mindless berserkers.

Origins: Lost in history. But there are theories that rather than from a beast this teigu was made out of the body of a serial killer in the early years of the empire and that this was his punishment.

 **So yeah next chapter is just gonna be some info and then when people submit I'll post those, BTW this is the early stages of the story so if you submit right now you have a 95% chance of getting a chapter in the next 5 at the very least.**


	31. STORY INFO!

**Hey guys so this is just gonna give you guys the info and kinda guide for this story and it is likely I will add to this slide later on if new rules or stuff is made.**

 **Forgotten Teigu's Story Information-**

 **1-If you send more than one teigu at one I will likely put them all into one chapter rather than multiple.**

 **2-If you wish for your Teigu to no longer be in the story simply tell me and I will get rid of it for you.**

 **3-If another author uses YOUR IDEA I will kindly ask him to get rid of it and if that does not work I shall talk to an admin**

 **4-To keep this story interesting I do not want OP teigu so I would like them to have drawbacks if they are strong, By all means make them as OP as you want but if you do have a drawback.**

 **5-Every 20 chapters I will make a special event for the next five. EX: When I hit 40 Chapters the next 5 will have to special in a way that I will reveal on the 40th chapter and when I hit 60 chapters this will happen again and so on so forth.**

 **Please tell of any rules or things I missed or should add and I will put them here Thank you and one last thing. ALL OF THESE ARE YOURS! I own none of these Teigu because all of YOU own them. Whatever happens to the Teigu that you sent me and I put here you have full jurisdiction over that Teigu in EVERY WAY POSSIBLE.**

 **The only thing in this story I own is the first 2 chapters, my little author notes, this chapter, and all future author notes or personal chapters. That is all I wanted to say and THANK YOU ALL for submitting your teigu and I look forward to the future of this story.**

 **Beta-If you want to help me on either this story or my "Overpowered Young One" story simply message me about it. I don't mind a Beta if that's what you're all wondering but the things you would do would vary whether it be this story or my "Overpowered Young One" story.**


	32. ChaosOmega 6

Heaven's Grace: Seraphim

Design: It's dormant form is a white bracer with 3 yellow gems on it. After accepting the wielder it slowly melts and merges with their arm, and leaving behind a tattoo that now has 3 circles representing the gems and 2 wings surrounding them.

1st Ability Elemental(Light) Manipulation: The user gains the ability to control the light itself that surrounds them or create it. They can even use it to forge hard-light objects.

2nd Ability Rejuvenating Touch: The user surrounds in a bright glow that can heal almost all injuries and regenerate lost limbs and organs, can be both used on self or others.

3rd Ability Archangel's Valor: The users coats themselves in a blinding light for a few seconds and summons a heavy golden armor with several layers, white banner like cloth on the center, bright blue tendrils that represents wings on the back connected to golden spikes, a long sword with a golden hilt that has a blue gem in the is armor enhances their physical abilities and allows them to fly.(Basically Tyrael's armor without the hood.)

But in the hands of an inexperienced user, using this ability recklessly would drain their energy faster than normal.

4th Ability Resurrection!: After channeling their power for a while, the user then uses the energy to completely revive a dead person or in the experienced and capable hands, a group of people. However this ability completely exhausts them and making them unable even run for at the minimum 12 hours. Should only be used once per 10 days.

Compatibility: The wielder has to be a merciful and righteous, and should not be afraid to protect those who in need.

Origins: Created from a white dragon with golden underside that lives high up above the clouds. Known to be a peaceful species and won't attack unless provoked. It can fly for months without stopping and the the only time it lands is to rest and eat. It doesn't stay on round for more than a week without a specific reason.

 **Like I've said guys, If you guys send teigu's in the is a almost 100% chance you will get picked as of now. I'm not, or at least try not to be, a dick. I'm not just gonna go "I don't like your teigu so i'm not putting it in" because that's messed up. Also I plan to lower the rating since you know- this isn't technically a story so yeah. Have a good day!**


End file.
